1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for conveying flow from a free steam flow to a flow data sensor. Specifically it is a flush mounted or non-intrusive duct system that provides the flow to a flow data sensor mounted internal to a component of an air vehicle in the free stream flow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flow data sensors have been widely used on modern high performance air vehicles, comprising aircraft, missiles and other devices having flow data sensors in a free stream flow. Heretofore, they have generally comprised intrusive probes, that is probes which project into the free stream flow. Such probes generally cause undesirable magnitudes of aerodynamic drag and radar cross section or reflectivity and are prone to damage during aircraft ground handling.
Accordingly, an advantage of the present invention is to facilitate sensing of flow data with a non-intrusive apparatus such that reduction in aerodynamic drag and radar reflectivity is realized.